Zorian Mating
by Heavenxcookie
Summary: So what happens when Zelda's son walks in on Zorian mating season?


This is literally self indulgence im so sorry

* * *

So apparently, it's Zorian mating season.

Fremont was learning this up close and personal. Every Zora couple he'd seen so far seemed _very_ intimate with one another. Perhaps it was a bad time to be visiting the Zora prince, he could be rather busy himself… The thought of Sidon doing the mating process wasn't out of the question, but it did disturb him…

He had rather questionable feelings for the prince. On one hand, he saw Sidon as a friend, he is so enthusiastic and encouraging. On the other hand, when around Sidon.. He felt like he was practically melting, in a good way. His heart races, the prince is so perfect…

He didn't even realize that he reached a lone area, a large pool with little crystals decorated it, lighting up the area.

Fremont stopped and stared into the water mindlessly. He felt hypnotized by how calm and quiet it was here.

And then a dark figure swam by, causing the boy to jump back immediately. It moved so fast… he was fascinated and moved in closer, staring into the endless blue. Though he leaned in a bit too much, now he found himself in the water. His eyes widen at the realization and he quickly makes a move back up for air. He gasps out of the water and breathes in the air.

His relief only lasted a good minute before he was pulled back into the water. He forgot about the figure. Fremont struggled to get out of it's grip, but it's stronger than him. His arms were trapped and it was difficult to do anything. His eyes were shut tightly from the harsh jet of water rushing against them both.

It's becoming harder to breathe, but he couldn't rise for air. He poked open an eye to see if he could look at what has him in his grasp, he could very faintly make out yellow eyes before having to shut his own again.

Just as Fremont believed he was going to drown, the rush of water stopped and they started rising up to the top. When they both emerged, he gasped and took in the glorious air. A laughter filled his eardrums, well, the parts that didn't have water in them.

Fremont glanced up to finally see who still was holding him. It's the Zora prince himself: Sidon. Majestic and perfect, so he was. He continued laughing, but managed to say: "I am so sorry for the suddenness of my little joke, I hope I didn't scare you too badly!" He said, calming down from his laughter. That large grin still on his face.

"I'm alright, just still startled is all. But I'm glad to know it's you." Fremont smiled, his cheeks turning pink at the realization that Sidon is still holding him, in his arms. Honestly he hoped Sidon wouldn't let go anytime soon.

The red Zora gently swam them both to the edge of the pool where Fremont was earlier. Fremont raised a brow, had Sidon already… mated? He didn't appear to be acting strange in any way, as far as he could tell. He seemed normal, jovial as always.

Sidon placed Fremont down on the edge of land, then proceeding to cross his arms on the edge and rested his head on his arms. "What brings you here?"

"I was originally here to come and spend time with you… but I am under the impression that it is a bad time-"

"Why yes, my people are currently in the beginning stages of mating season. You're lucky to have arrived early, though perhaps you should stay because soon, the real event starts."

Fremont just shivered at the thought of that. But then curiosity struck him and he asked the prince, "So… why aren't with a Zora lady?" And honestly, the answer he got was quite simple:

"I was waiting for you."

There was silence, and Sidon feared he had been too forward with his words. He should have been more delicate. From what he understood, Zora mating is not that different from humans, but it's understandable if his friend says "no" to him-

"Alright." Fremont replied with a smile. "Let's do it." Already, he was undressing himself. Unbuttoning his wet shirt and discarding it off to the side. Sidon found himself unable to look away or really speak at all, he was silently admiring. He wasn't too beefy nor too skinny, in fact he was right in the middle, the faint outline of abs was forming on his abdomen and his arms were toned. This shape of body was just right for him. Fremont stood up and undid his pants, when his ankle was grabbed. He was pulled straight into the water, and he very quickly found… his pants and boxers were now gone. Discarded away with his shirt, had Sidon done that?

He didn't have time to think about that as the prince purred into his ear, "I should warn you now… I don't exactly have full control of myself during mating season, and if this is your first… then I wish you the best experience that I can give you."

Fremont's face became redder than a tomato, and he was starting to feel the excitement. Now admittedly this _is_ his first time, he had played with himself before. But never to full lengths of actually having sex.

Sidon started with nuzzling, rather cute actually. The red Zora was making a purring noise in happiness, though his hands were traveling all over the other prince's body. He traced random parts of his body until reaching his inner thighs, he sensually rubbed them. Fremont shut his eyes lightly and moaned softly, that felt good. Sidon continued with the rubbing and nuzzling… he could keep doing this, or things could get more interesting.

Sidon went with the latter option, and he delved underneath the water. This confused Fremont, not understanding what was happening. Until he felt his legs spreading, it was very quickly that he knew what was about to happen. He felt a tongue lick his-

Oh _god._

It only took a few licks for him to become a mess, he moaned more frequently and he began to sweat a little. His face bright red and he didn't even feel like he was in the pool anymore, it felt like he was floating in the sky. That feeling only increased when Sidon had took his dick in his mouth. Fremont was trembling now, not in fear. But of pleasure, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. As much as he was enjoying this, he didn't want to… to end so early, he didn't want to disappoint Sidon, that and there still another thing to do; the actual mating process.

He didn't have to worry too much, Sidon had come to a slow stop. Admittedly, Fremont was disappointed but… something better was coming. Sidon had come out from the water and moved in closer to his mate. "First, I shall lubricate you." The prince stated with a smile, and he sensually swam to the other side of the pool and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. Sidon was prepared, he wished for Fremont to have a pleasurable first time.

Sidon swam back over to Fremont and was really starting to take into consideration how tiny the human was. Well… Sidon hoped that Fremont is good at stretching. Because if not, this was going to be rather painful. He moved back in between his legs a bit, he opened the bottle and applied lube on his fingers. "Fremont, this is going to feel cold at first," He started, "but don't worry! You'll do great! I know you can handle this!" He became his enthusiastic and supporting self again, he leaned in close and started nuzzling Fremont again. He slowly and gently placed one finger into his entrance, the cold liquid made the Hylian prince shiver, but he can adjust.

Fremont found himself getting more nervous by the minute, Sidon is so much bigger than he is. When the time comes, it was going to _hurt_. But the thoughts were immediately diverted when a second finger was slipped in, both fingers were gently thrusting into him. It was taking Fremont a bit to adjust to this, but once he did he started moaning gently, his face flushed pink now.

A third finger had entered him now, and he had to adjust and stretch more, he groaned a little and stared up at the ceiling. He could feel Sidon's fingers searching, just looking for that one spot that would give him pure ecstasy. Speak of the devil, he found it.

And for a moment, Fremont swore he saw stars.

"Well well, seems I found your happy spot~" Sidon purred to the brunette, Fremont moaned in response. Sidon kept up his ministrations, having to keep stretching the boy. Occasionally, he touched that special spot to tease. He liked it when Fremont whined and asked for him to touch it more.

After a certain time, Fremont was unsure of how long it had been, the Hylian prince felt the wet fingers slip out of him, and he breathed heavily.

Sidon used his free hand and tilted Fremont's head up, now they were staring at each other. Sidon moved in closer and gently connected their lips. Fremont's eyes widen, he thought it was all a dream, or that it was just part of the mating process, nonetheless he wanted to enjoy it. He did his best to kiss back, but it only lasted for a short moment.

"Ah- my apologies! I don't know what came over me!" Sidon was quick with the apology, "I didn't even ask if I could-" Fremont was quick with the silencing, "It's alright… really." His eyes were now half lidded and he smiled. "I have… wanted to do that for quite a while." Fremont admitted with a light red blush. "You have?" Sidon questioned.

"Yes." Fremont inhaled, "I have… dreamed of being with you for a while." He hesitated a bit, admitting this was quite embarrassing, but it also feels like a relief at the same time.

The Zora prince simply blinked, there was a pink blush all over his face. How fascinating to know this. "So you've been wanting me to pound you in the ass! What a relief!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Fremont made this strange, inhuman sound along with a shocked face. Sidon wasn't wrong, really. The Hylian prince was hoping for a more… romantic moment, but the truth was inevitable. He did _want_ Sidon more than anything. There is no holding back now.

"I've wanted you inside me, thrusting away. Making me lose all coherence! Take me now Sidon! Fuck me until I can't speak!" Fremont admitted with all his might, he had just admitted his deepest desires.

And that was perfectly okay.

* * *

Sidon pounded into the young tender boy with wild abandon. Fremont grasped onto the slippery pools edge crying out with each well-aimed thrust. The water around them shook with the impact of Sidon's hips against Fremont's ass. Wet slapping noises filled the cavern.

Fremont threw his head back. This was basically his main fantasy come true, it was hard to believe but, this is happening! But what could become of them after this? Is this only a one time thing, or would they be something more? Several questions filled his head as he was getting pounded into.

His body was reacting, however, more specifically his groin. Could it be… he was near his orgasm? So soon? How much time had even passed? He couldn't pinpoint anything correctly. He looked at Sidon… he seemed so focused. He was pounding even harder now. Fremont figured he was also getting close… which made him wonder what Zora orgasms were like.

To his surprise, he was partially lifted out of the water and he was being held close to the Zora. His head was resting on his chest, despite this new position, Sidon continued his thrusting. Fremont simply went with it, there was no point in questioning anything.

"I'm-" Fremont started, "I'm gonna-" He was cut off there, and his vision went white, a white stream of cum releasing from his manhood. He moaned incredibly loud, to a point where if thought about it, surely he would be embarrassed. The Zora prince had also orgasmed inside the Hylian.

Just like that, it's over. Sidon cradled the Hylian in his arms with a tired smile on his face. He nuzzled the boy and gently caressed his hair.

"I love you." Sidon whispered to the almost-sleeping boy.

"Love you too…" Fremont murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
